The present invention relates to non-volatile memories and more particularly to a memory cell that includes a carbon nano-tube reversible resistance-switching element and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile memories formed from carbon nano-tube (“CNT”) materials are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11,968,156, filed Dec. 31, 2007 and titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance-Switching Element Formed Over A Bottom Conductor And Methods Of Forming The Same” (the “'156 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistivity-switching element formed from CNT material.
However, fabricating memory devices from CNT materials is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ CNT materials are desirable.